Hearing assistance devices include hearing aids and other assistive listening devices and systems. Such devices are often compact, portable and traditionally utilize one-time-use batteries, since the energy density of these batteries has thus far been superior to rechargeable power sources. Recent breakthroughs in rechargeable batteries have made it possible to consider using them in hearing instruments. Hearing instruments worn behind the ear (BTE) and on the ear (OTE) are usually equipped with a standard Direct Audio Input (DAI) connector primarily for the purpose of connecting them to audio inputs such as assisted listening devices (ALDs) or assisted listening systems (ALSs). The ALDs and ALSs may include FM and Infrared systems as well as Bluetooth® equipped devices. These devices may require a power connection from the hearing instrument so the standard DAI connector includes a direct connection to the battery voltage within the hearing instrument. In addition to the battery connection, the DAI connector includes an audio input and ground.
Improved systems for providing power to hearing assistance devices are needed.